David the spear master
by AnAustralianGamer
Summary: Sword Art Online. Commonly called SAO. It was a virtual reality game that took the next step. So far there had only been simulators and other junk. But here was the revolution. A MMORPG in virtual reality, a VRMMORPG. Join David, AnAustralianGamer, as he tries to survive the death game.


_**(In this world there are many differences. Asuna and Kirito will appear occasionally, though due to David's interfirance there relationship is not quite the same. AKA they don't fall for each other. GOD DARN IT ME, RUINING MAH SHIPS.:( Though that is the only major difference. )**_

The Australian exchange student watched the clock on the wall through his peripheral vision. 'Five more seconds.' He says to himself in his mind. Tonight was the night that the SAO servers came online. Unfortunately for the young student he didn't get into the beta test and had no one to show him the basic's, but then again most people avoided him IRL because of his unusual hight and dirty red hair, yet that never stopped him from designing his online characters to be like him. People always seemed to make there characters different to who they really are.

The clock ticked over and the bell rung. "I'm free!" David yells as he jumps out of his seat and runs for the door. The teacher just gave a soft laugh and the other students just stared at the young man's strange antics. He was speaking in English instead of Japanese again.

Sprinting down the road towards his home, a large mansion that the guy he exchanged with's family owned. Barging through the door he ran up to the guest room that served as his room for the three years, until he was 18, and was sent back to Australia.

Hitting the button to warm up the shower David sat down at his computer. "Lets just just check everything shall we?" David says to himself in English, his Australian accent as strong as the day he arrived six months ago. Fingers flying across the keyboard at a pace the eye can barely follow. Soon a unique url was typed in and a small game shop's home screen popped up. Clicking LOG IN David types his username: AnAustralianGamer, and password:******.

Checking to see if it is in he go's to the delivery timer for the VR game, SAO. 00:00. It was in shop. David, being as forward thinking as ever, had made a deal with the shop owner, save him a copy and he would give the shop owner any rare items he would find in game. It was a good deal, but the game was still expensive.

"Shower should be ready now." David says in fluent Japanese. The few people in the school that could speak English always seemed baffled at how David can have such a strong Australian accent when speaking English, then swap over to Japanese and drop it completely. He always just said it was magic, but in truth the Australian accent was false, he kept it because it reminded him of home.

Jumping out of his clothes and into the shower David turns on the taps and lets the hot water wash over his body. David was very muscular, he used to be fat but lost it from working a lot and forgetting to eat, but due to the not eating part his mussels didn't develop as properly as they should had, so he looks a tad misshapen, though his body is filling out in all the right places and in a few years he would pass as muscular. Unless he spent all that said time in SAO.

Climbing out of the shower the young student grabs a towel and drys himself off. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes out of his cupboard and putting them on, a white shirt, black jacket, long cameo green pants, and white sneakers. "I'm going out! Be back in a few hours!" The eager young man calls out to the family that is taking care of him. He rushes out the door and heads toward the small game store a few blocks away.

Reaching the store there was a small line outside the shop. No where near as big as the other stores, and only formed today, unlike others that have been there since the start of the week. Ignoring the line the student walks to the front of the store, pushing past the guy at the front of the line. pulling out a key, given to David this morning and had to be given back after he get's the game, he open the door. The guy behind him try's to push past, but David's larger frame easily stops him.

Looking over his shoulder at the offender David says "Push me again and i will make sure you will never get the game." Needless to say the guy stopped that instant. Opening the door and going inside, David makes sure to re-lock the door after closing it.

"Well, if it isn't my best customer." The old shop owner says with a wrinkled smile. He had two things on his tabletop. The VR game, SAO, and a pack of cigarettes. Pulling out his wallet David payed for both items.

Pulling out one of the cigarettes and his lighter, a coffin with a skull on the upper middle, David begun to smoke. The fan on the roof easily getting rid of the smoke."Most of the time i am your only customer." David says with a smile and laugh of his own.

"Yes, yes you are. Its only two hours before i open, then one hour before the servers start up. I will be joining the game a few days, after the commotion of the opening ceremony has calmed down. This old man can only take so much at one time." The shop keeper says, his eyes alight with excitement. Though his body was failing him, his mind was as sharp as ever.

"Whatever you say old man." David says as he shakes his head at the old man. "I think i will try a tank set up for my main, but i think i will try for a spear user for my first go at it. I wan't to try out the DPS before tanking it."

"That's odd of you. You always go strait for the tank class." The old man says with a slight frown.

David shrugged and said "A new gen of gaming means a new gen of tactics. Any build can block/parry, its just easier for a tank set up. Besides, it will only be for a few days until you join. I can then give you my gear and you can sell it at a high price."

The old shop keeper shrugged then said "About time to open up. Key please." As he holds out his hand.

David reaches into his pocket and pulls out the shop key. Handing it over to the shop owner. "Good luck with that rabble. They seem a bit too eager for the game." David says as he stands up and unlocks the door. He opens it and a flood of people start to come in. Once everyone was inside David left and headed home

* * *

'Five more minutes.' David thinks to himself. Reaching out and taking a hold of the nerve gear David slips in on his head. Closing his eyes David days "Link start!" But nothing happened. "Right, you have to buckle it up so it doesn't fall of and you get disconnected." David says shaking his head. Clipping up the nerve gear David try's again. "Link start!"

The five senses, all changed to ready as the nerve gear cut off the brain signals. Soon the LOG IN screen popped up. USERNAME: AnAustralianGamer PASSWORD:******. The only option for the young student was CREATE YOUR CHARACTER. Selecting that option David make his character as much like himself as he could. Another flash of light and David was standing in THE TOWN OF BEGINNINGS. Here his adventure begins.


End file.
